El Príncipe del Mal
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡El cruce del año! La saga de "Historias de Vampiros" y la "Saga de Frederick" confluyen en una historia única que no deberías perderte. El terrible vampiro Frederick regresa una vez más, para intentar destruir a Ángel y cumplir su tan ansiada venganza. Pero el Campeón de los Poderes contara con cierta ayuda extra para detener al villano... una ayuda insólita.


**EL PRÍNCIPE DEL MAL**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

 **Aclaración al lector** **:** Esta historia es secuela de dos sagas de Fanfics ambientadas en el Buffyverso a las que he titulado _"Historias de Vampiros"_ y _"La Saga de Frederick"_. Recomiendo al lector interesado consultar dichos relatos para entender este…

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **PESADILLAS EN LO PROFUNDO DE LA NOCHE**

Comencé a tener aquellas horribles pesadillas alrededor de un año después del asunto en Nueva York. Para ese entonces, dentro de mi nuevo cuerpo vampírico, me hallaba recorriendo el mundo y visitando sus principales ciudades. De hecho, el pico máximo de sueños espantosos lo tuve estando en Roma, Italia. Me alojaba en un lujoso hotel, cercano al Coliseo; un sitio con una vista magnifica. Mientras descansaba en un cuarto en penumbras hasta el anochecer –momento en que un vampiro decente que se precie como tal, podría salir–, las pesadillas me asaltaron con una virulencia tremenda… tanta, que creí que la cabeza me iba a explotar de tanto horror.

El sueño de aquella ocasión era exactamente igual a los otros, salvo que ahora se veía más vivido, más fuerte, más real.

Se trataba de Ángel… Ángel luchando contra un vampiro. Pero no uno ordinario. Este tenía poderes incluso sumamente extraños para los miembros de nuestra triste especie: podía transformarse en niebla cuando le apetecía, alterar su forma física, los rayos solares no lo mataban –las estacas, tampoco–. Se trataba de un monstruo terrible, bajo la forma de un atractivo muchacho pelilargo. Un ser nefasto, capaz de dominar las mentes de sus adversarios y de –si quería– enloquecerlos.

El sueño –la pesadilla– terminaba siempre de la misma manera, como todas las otras: _con Ángel de rodillas, vencido y derrotado, y el terrible vampiro sonriendo e irguiéndose triunfal ante él… momentos antes de prenderle fuego con el poder de su mente e incinerarlo hasta las cenizas._

Los gritos de agonía dolorosa de Ángel al quemarse vivo me despertaron en esa ocasión totalmente helado del susto. Al incorporarme violentamente en la cama, impresionado, mis dos compañeros mortales acostados a mi lado también despertaron y me miraron, muy preocupados.

-¿Gary? ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Sonia, una bella brasileña de piel oscura y cuerpo escultural – ¿Estás bien?

-Son esos sueños de nuevo, ¿verdad? – me preguntó Cristian, un atractivo muchacho rubio de ojos celestes – Los has tenido otra vez.

No les respondí. Simplemente me dediqué a mirarlos a ambos, recordando aquél mágico momento en el que los tres nos conocimos, un año atrás, en mitad del Carnaval en Rio de Janeiro. Desde entonces, nos convertimos en algo más que amantes… nos volvimos inseparables.

Por supuesto, ambos sabían sobre mi naturaleza vampírica. Era imposible sostener una relación duradera sin que tuvieran ese dato. Y creo que fue eso –más que nada– lo que los decidió a irse conmigo a recorrer el mundo.

Suspiré. _Amigos, amantes, confidentes, compañeros de aventuras…_ Eso es lo que Cristian y Sonia eran y yo agradecía muchísimo el amor –tanto físico como espiritual– que me prodigaban. Pero también existían cosas que ellos no sabían… hechos que les resultarían extraños, incluso a ambos. Como por ejemplo, que yo no me llamaba _"Gary"_ ni que ese cuerpo era el mío.

Había nacido hacia treinta y seis años atrás, aproximadamente, en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Mi profesión era la de escritor y fue gracias a la misma que conocí a la vampira Drusilla. Ella me dio la sangre y me hizo también una criatura de la noche. Sin embargo, fue el demonio Mefistófeles el responsable último de vincular mi alma a un cuerpovampírico, convirtiéndome en un ser único.

Un vampiro con alma.

Mi viejo cuerpo tuvo que ser destruido por Buffy para evitar un mal mayor. Por fortuna, mi alma –y por ende, mi espíritu– transmigró al cuerpo de otro vampiro que se hallaba en las inmediaciones, el guapo Gary Stu, un muchacho californiano de 25 años de edad. Desde entonces, he sido _"Gary"_ para mis dos compañeros de viaje, decidiendo que la oportunidad que se me presentaba era absolutamente única. Una pizarra en blanco para comenzar de nuevo…1

Pero –eso era evidente– mi pasado estaba destinado a perseguirme y esos sueños, esas pesadillas que estaba teniendo, sólo podían significar una cosa: _algo malo iba a pasar_. Algo muy malo.

Ángel –mi viejo amigo, vampiro con alma, también– estaba en peligro. Y yo había visto a su atacante, al ser que –aparentemente– lo mataría.

El significado de la visión –no encuentro un nombre mejor– estaba claro: _debía volver a los Estados Unidos_. Tenía que alertar a Ángel del peligro que corría.

-¿Gary? – Sonia volvió a llamarme, preocupada. La abracé y la besé en los labios. Hice lo mismo con Cristian y los contemplé un instante más, antes de hablar.

Ah, ¡que pareja tan maravillosa! En verdad, los amaba mucho a ambos… tanto, que la separación iba a resultar particularmente dolorosa.

-Debo volver a los Estados Unidos – les dije, con pesar – Un viejo amigo corre peligro y creo que estas pesadillas son un aviso de ello. Lo siento, chicos, pero antes de que me lo pregunten, no. Temo que no pueden venir conmigo. La amenaza es tan grande que temo por ustedes, de modo que lo mejor será que ambos sigan este viaje sin mí. Al menos, hasta que pueda volver con ustedes – añadí, acariciándoles el rostro.

Sonia y Cristian se miraron y asintieron. Comprendieron que de verdad, algo malo estaba por suceder y que yo no les mentiría sobre eso.

-Voy a rezarle a Oshalá por ti – me dijo Sonia, con firmeza – Y a Iemanjá, de ser necesario.2

-Cuídate, Gary – dijo Cristian – Estaremos esperando tu retorno con ansias.

Confirmó sus palabras con el apasionado beso que me dio en la boca, ante la atenta mirada de Sonia. La verdad es que, contrario a lo que podría pensarse, tenía una forma muy masculina de besar. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer el amor allí mismo con él y salir de la cama para darme una rápida ducha y prepararme para el largo viaje. Deseaba llegar cuanto antes junto a Ángel y advertirle del peligro que se cernía sobre él.

 _¿Cómo iba yo a saber que, por más aprisa que me moviera, nuestro nuevo enemigo ya hacía rato que tenía elaborado su plan y que, simplemente, estaba esperando el momento indicado para atacar?_

* * *

 **1**

 **EL DESPERTAR**

El inmenso laboratorio ocupaba un enorme edificio enclavado en el desierto. Estaba ubicado a varios kilómetros –pocos, relativamente hablando– de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Era propiedad de Wolfram & Hart y –en apariencia– se trataba de un moderno centro de investigación científica. Eso, de cara al público; sin que la gente común lo supiera, el sitio verdaderamente estaba equipado para el estudio de un solo sujeto. Un individuo especial que era de todo, menos, humano.

El Dr. Trollenberg era consciente de eso mientras aguardaba a que el helicóptero descendiera en la terraza del complejo, trayendo cierto objeto que le ayudaría en sus estudios. Había entrado a formar parte –y a dirigir– el laboratorio hacía tres años, luego de que el anterior responsable, el Dr. Davidson, finalmente se jubilara. Desde entonces, Trollenberg intentaba por todos los medios de mantener felices a sus amos, a quienes nunca había visto cara a cara, pero que esperaban de una buena vez resultados en ese particular proyecto, el cual ya llevaba muchos años en desarrollo sin arrojar resultados positivos todavía.

Trollenberg resopló. El helicóptero aterrizó y sus puertas se abrieron. Varios hombres – todos ellos, operarios de Wolfram & Hart– bajaron, portando un gran ataúd de metal.

-Llegó su pedido, Doc – dijo uno de ellos, acercándose a él. Le tendió una planilla y una lapicera – Firme aquí, por favor.

-¡Al fin! – Trollenberg firmó – Han llegado bastante tarde.

-Sólo han sido veinte minutos, nada más.

-En el mundo científico, un retraso de veinte minutos es una perdida invaluable de recursos.

El operario no respondió. Se limitó a retomar la planilla y a hacerles señas a sus compañeros de que acercaran el ataúd metálico al laboratorio. Observó con cierta acritud al científico, reparando en que se daba muchas ínfulas para ser una persona como él, de tan baja estatura.

Y esto último era cierto: _Trollenberg era enano_. Pero compensaba este defecto con una enorme inteligencia inescrupulosa. Inteligencia que sus amos en Wolfram  & Hart habían puesto a trabajar para el mal… y con muy buena remuneración económica para él.3

Cuando los operarios se fueron, Trollenberg llevó el ataúd hasta el sitio en el que se hallaba alojado su paciente. Al llegar, se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente, comprobando que nada había cambiado en su semblante: seguía allí, donde le dejara, acostado en una camilla y conectado a varios aparatos que se dedicaban a monitorizar cada uno de sus signos vitales.

-Que bajo han caído los grandes – comentó el científico, con amargura. Su paciente no se movió. El encefalograma seguía plano. Las palabras _"muerto viviente"_ nunca le sonaron tan acertadas.

Quien yacía allí y era –desde el año 2002– objeto de estudio de Wolfram & Hart, era un poderoso vampiro llamado Frederick. En su día, fue una gran amenaza y una herramienta útil en contra del maldito Ángel. Pero luego de un enfrentamiento con el héroe, el villano había quedado sumido en un coma aparentemente irreversible.4

Los jefazos de W&H habían decidido que, pese a todo, aquel atractivo muchacho de cabello largo y negro como la noche, dueño de unos extraños poderes sobrenaturales, sería útil y por eso trasladaron su cuerpo a esas instalaciones secretas, con el único fin de investigarlo a fondo y, en caso de devolverle la consciencia, hacerlo más manejable y dócil para ellos.

A tantos años de su llegada y alojamiento en ese laboratorio, el poderoso Frederick fue consumiéndose lentamente. Siendo vampiro, no podía morir, pero debido a la no ingesta directa de sangre, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a marchitarse –como acuciado por el cáncer–, hasta quedar convertido en la calva, flaca y huesuda figura que yacía en aquella camilla.

Trollenberg –y Davidson antes que él– habían intentado _de todo_ para restaurarlo, absolutamente en vano. Las transfusiones sanguíneas usuales por vía intravenosa no funcionaron. Al no latir su corazón, aquella sangre no circulaba ni era absorbida por su cuerpo. Por supuesto, Trollenberg había conseguido grandes progresos en el estudio general de las funciones biológicas vampíricas al descubrir que la vitalidad que aquellos seres hematófagos se producía por cierta asimilación celular. En pocas palabras, cuando los vampiros succionaban la sangre por la boca, esta pasaba a formar parte de sus cuerpos, circulando –por paradójico que fuera– por su torrente sanguíneo sin necesidad de un corazón bombeante trabajando.

Y la sangre tenía que ser fresca. La sangre guardada en sueros no servía. No de mucho. En el caso de Frederick, no servía de nada.

-Algunos piensan que eres un desperdicio – le dijo al vampiro en coma – Un despilfarro de dinero y recursos. ¿Quién soy yo, en última instancia, para juzgar a los Socios Mayores? Voy a hallar la forma de despertarte y de controlarte cueste lo que cueste – acercó su rostro al durmiente – y también, voy a descubrir todos los secretos que tu maravilloso cuerpo preternatural esconde, porque… en ellos está la clave de la vida eterna. Y ha de ser mía.

-No lo creo, Doc – Frederick tomó a Trollenberg por sorpresa al abrir los ojos y mirarlo – No me gusta compartir mis secretos con extraños, ¿sabe?

-¡Por el amor de…! – el científico retrocedió, pasmado – Tú… _¡Estás despierto! ¡Estás consciente!_

Frederick esbozó una sonrisa maligna desde un rostro cadavérico y consumido. Luego, utilizó su enorme poder mental para inmovilizar a Trollenberg y apoderarse de su voluntad.

-Eso fue fácil – dijo, suspirando – Aunque me ha tomado cierta energía extra, me temo. Voy a necesitar de su ayuda, Doc… y de los maravillosos recursos de este laboratorio.

Trollenberg, convertido en un autómata sin voluntad, asintió sumiso. Frederick dirigió sus cansados ojos hacia el ataúd de metal que el científico había traído consigo. Exploró su interior con sus poderes telepáticos.

-Vaya, vaya – dijo, con una torva sonrisa en sus agrietados labios – ¡Que sorpresa me ha traído, Doc! Por lo visto, Wolfram & Hart debe haberlo capturado recientemente. ¿Por qué no hace los honores y libera a nuestro invitado de su prisión?

Trollenberg quitó los seguros del ataúd, moviéndose con la precisión de un muñeco a control remoto. Un vampiro rubio vestido con una gabardina negra saltó fuera, furioso.

-¡Me agarraron con la guardia baja, pero eso no va a repetirse! – exclamó Spike, enojado. Su actitud belicosa y pendenciera se esfumó cuando vio al sujeto recostado en la camilla y, pese a su visible deterioro corporal, lo reconoció – Frederick… ¿Eres tú? – dijo, sintiendo una pelota de hielo en el estómago.

-Hola, William. Cuanto tiempo… _¡Bienvenido a mi humilde morada!_

* * *

 **2**

 **REENCUENTRO**

Llegué a Los Ángeles en un vuelo nocturno. La ciudad seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba. Un ejemplo perfecto de urbanismo moderno: altos rascacielos, de acero y cristal, conviviendo con edificios más convencionales, de ladrillo y hormigón.

Creo que lo que mas me gustaba de Los Ángeles era esa mezcla de estilos. Claro, no se comparaba a Nueva York. La Gran Manzana siempre estará en el primer lugar de mi lista de ciudades favoritas. Era una urbe cosmopolita autentica. L.A se veía –en comparación– como una ciudad veraniega.

Lo que no estaba para nada mal, si tenemos en cuenta que hasta no hace mucho, todo el sitio había sido arrojado al Infierno.

Ok, eso sonó exagerado. Tal vez no al Infierno _propiamente dicho_ , pero sí a alguna especie de dimensión paralela demoniaca.

Conocía el hecho de oídas, nada más. Sólo lo que se contaba en los círculos sobrenaturales; aun así, no tenía dudas sobre su veracidad. Más estando implicado Ángel de por medio.

La historia iba de la siguiente manera: luego de la destrucción del Círculo de la Espina Negra, Wolfram & Hart había trasladado a toda la ciudad –con población entera y todo– a otra dimensión. Una realidad de pesadilla semejante al Infierno, aislada por el tiempo y el espacio del mundo real.

En ese entorno post-apocalíptico, Ángel y su grupo tuvieron que sobrevivir como pudieron, hasta que después de derrotar a los Socios Mayores, consiguieron devolver todo a su sitio y el asunto, como que nunca pasó. Pero _sí_ había pasado, y Ángel y compañía recordaban –y muy bien– su estadía en el Infierno.5

A grandes rasgos, esa era la historia. Ahora, L.A se veía bien, exactamente igual a como había sido siempre. Y yo había regresado a ella para ubicar a Ángel y advertirle sobre un nuevo peligro que se cernía sobre él.

Mis pesquisas me llevaron hasta las puertas de una vieja iglesia recientemente restaurada. Ángel la había adquirido no hacía mucho, convirtiéndola en su nuevo "cuartel general".6 Me planté delante de la entrada y vacilé. _¿Debía llamar así como así?_ Ángel no estaba al tanto de mi cambio de cuerpo. _¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando me viera? ¿Y si me confundía con un vampiro cualquiera y me estaqueaba?_

Estaba considerando seriamente en dar la media vuelta y probar a llamarlo antes por teléfono, para anunciarle de mi visita y sobre el cambio de aspecto, cuando alguien me agarró por detrás y me puso un enorme cuchillo cazador en el cuello, inmovilizándome.

-Quieto – me dijo una voz femenina – No te muevas. Ni un musculo. No intentes nada o, de lo contrario, te abriré la garganta en canal y luego te arrancaré la cabeza.

Intenté mirar a mi captora. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi que se trataba de Faith.

-Ahora, vas a decirme quién eres y qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, merodeando como una rata donde no se debe…

-¡Faith! ¡Espera! – exclamé, alzando mis manos – ¡Soy yo!

-¿Y quién es _"yo"_? No te conozco. ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que te veo! Y me parece que eres un maldito vampiro – presionó el cuchillo con más fuerza en mi garganta. Tragué saliva y le dije mi verdadero nombre. Ella no pareció creerme en lo más mínimo. Entonces, le recordé nuestra aventura común en Londres, tras los pasos del vampiro Legión y sus secuaces.7 Aquel dato pareció surtir cierto efecto, si bien no aflojó su presa sobre mí en ningún momento ni bajó el arma.

-Me parece que me estás mintiendo – dijo, dubitativamente – ¡Si todo esto es un engaño, te juro que te rajaré!

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Faith! ¡Soy yo! ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros que cazas se quedan tan quietecitos mientras los amenazas con semejante cuchillo? ¡Soy yo! Sólo estoy dentro de otro cuerpo.

La Cazadora frunció el ceño. Temía que acabara no creyéndome y seccionándome el pescuezo, pero entonces las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y Ángel en persona se asomó.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? – preguntó, confuso.

-Acabo de atrapar a este vampiro piojoso en la entrada. Andaba merodeando por aquí – le informó Faith – Y lo más curioso, es que dice ser alguien quien conocemos…

-Ángel, soy yo – hablé, buscando su mirada. Le dije mi nombre. Su rostro pétreo no pareció inmutarse, siquiera. Si él no me creía, estaba frito – Soy yo – insistí – Estoy dentro de otro cuerpo, pero soy yo. He venido a advertirte sobre un grave peligro.

Silencio. Largo y tenso. Ángel me observaba a los ojos, escrutándome. Luego de un rato bastante extenso, se adelantó y con sumo cuidado, hizo que Faith dejara de amenazarme.

-Te creo – me dijo y pude respirar aliviado.

-Pero Ángel, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – protestó Faith – ¿Y si es una trampa?

-No lo es – le aseguró – Hace tiempo atrás, hablé con Giles por teléfono y me contó sobre ese asunto en Nueva York – se volvió hacia mí – Me dijo de tu cambio de cuerpo… Lo que no me dijo era _cómo_ lucias ahora. De ahí mi vacilación.

-Oh, vaya. Yo… lo siento – la Cazadora parecía abochornada – De veras, lo siento. Ni B ni Giles me contaron sobre ese asunto. Últimamente, no mantenemos un contacto tan fluido. Diferencias sobre cómo llevar adelante a nuestros respectivos equipos de Cazavampiros.

Ángel me colocó una mano en el hombro, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Me invitó a pasar al interior de la iglesia.

-Vamos – dijo – Hablaremos dentro – se volvió hacia Faith – ¿Vienes?

-Después – la Cazadora oteó el vecindario con la mirada – Cuando acabe mi ronda de patrullaje. Tengo que asegurarme de que la zona está limpia – y se marchó caminando.

Entré tras Ángel en la iglesia y caminamos por la restaurada y silenciosa nave central hasta la sacristía, convertida ahora en su oficina privada. Con una seña, me indicó que me sentara y él ocupó la silla de enfrente, mirándome con gravedad.

-Me alegra volverte a ver – me dijo – Aunque sea dentro de otro cuerpo. Confieso en que no deja de ser… algo curioso. Cuando Giles me contó esa historia, me pareció alucinante. Pero veo que era totalmente cierta.

-Bien, ¿Qué puedo decir? Si a ti te parece algo extraño, imagínate lo que significó para mí. Aunque me he acostumbrado. Bastante, te diría.

Guardé silencio. Pensé en mis amados Sonia y Cristian. Esperaba que ambos siguieran bien allí donde estuvieran. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza: _no era momento de distracciones_. Yo había venido allí para advertirle sobre un gran mal que se acercaba. Sería mejor empezar por contárselo de una vez.

-Ángel, escucha: algo malo va a suceder. Por eso he venido. Hay… unos extraños sueños que he tenido. Unas horribles pesadillas que podrían ser proféticas. Tengo que contártelas.

-Adelante. ¿De qué se trata?

Hice una pausa, tomé algo de aire y entonces, empecé a hablar otra vez. Y se lo conté todo.

Y, por supuesto, no le gustó ni medio.

* * *

 **3**

 **MARIONETA**

 **Laboratorio de Wolfram & Hart. **

**Desierto de California.**

Spike estaba paralizado, petrificado en aquél lugar. Descubrió muy tarde que se debía más a los poderes mentales de Frederick –quien ya lo había sumido en un manto de control total– que a su presencia, o a lo horroroso de su aspecto, físicamente consumido como estaba.

-Realmente, aprecio tu presencia aquí, William – dijo el vampiro, quien se encontraba sentado ahora en una silla de ruedas motorizada y vestido con un simple pijama de hospital. Apenas si podía hablar, de lo débil y frágil que se encontraba. Al menos, su cuerpo; su mente seguía siendo poderosa – Hacía mucho que ansiaba verte… y no solo a ti. También ansió ver a Ángelus. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que todos nos vimos las caras.

Spike intentó hablar. Intentó protestar. Descubrió que tampoco podía.

-Sí… muchos años. 2002, ¿verdad? Y cómo ha cambiado el mundo desde entonces – dirigió su atención hacia un enorme monitor de televisión. A su orden telepática, el Dr. Trollenberg cambió de canal, saltando de uno a otro indistintamente – Me he perdido personalmente de muchas cosas. Maravillas y terrores creados por el hombre. Comprenderás que eso me enfurece y mucho… yo no pedí acabar en este lamentable estado. Le tomó a mis poderes todos estos años para recuperar mi cuerpo y aun así, no estoy del todo restablecido. Tuve que engañar a mis carceleros de este laboratorio haciéndoles creer (gracias a esos mismos poderes) de que no había ningún cambio en mí. Pero el momento de actuar finalmente ha llegado y las máscaras han caído.

Silencio. Frederick observó a Spike. El vampiro rubio hacía sendos esfuerzos por liberarse de su control mental, recuperar la movilidad y hablar. Todo, en vano. Su captor lo tenía envuelto en una red que, aunque invisible, era tan fuerte como el acero. E igual de difícil de romper.

-No he olvidado, ¿sabes? No he olvidado las humillaciones que Buffy y Ángel me provocaron. Y voy a vengarme de ellos. Y lo voy a hacer de la manera más dolorosa posible. Y en esta nueva cruzada contra mis enemigos, tú, mi insignificante poeta frustrado, vas a ayudarme – Frederick hizo una pausa – Habla – ordenó, aflojando su influjo telepático.

Spike jadeó. Pestañeó y miró al otro vampiro con odio.

-¡Ni sueñes que lo haré! ¡Antes, prefiero morir a que trabajar para un idiota como tú! – rugió.

Frederick sonrió. Movió la silla de ruedas hasta colocarse cerca del rubio.

-Pues lo harás. No tienes ninguna opción.

De nuevo la red telepática lo atrapó. Sintió cómo una fuerza invisible y poderosa lo obligaba a caer de rodillas y a bajar la cabeza, sumiso.

-A partir de este momento, tu vida y esa sucia alma humana que tienes dentro me pertenecen – los ojos de Frederick parecieron brillar con una luz carmesí – A partir de ahora, te has convertido en una marioneta, un mero títere, al cual moveré a mi antojo. _¡Y me ayudaras a vengarme de mis enemigos!_

Spike hubiera deseado gritar, patalear, protestar. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora, la mente de su enemigo invadía por completo su cuerpo, posesionándose de él.

Cerró los ojos y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, la oscuridad ocupaba su alma.

* * *

 **4**

 **CONDUCTO**

Ángel se había levantado de sus silla y observaba la noche por una ventana. Yo aguardé, todavía sentado en mi lugar. Hacía rato que había terminado el relato de mis pesadillas para él.

-Sé que me lo dijiste – comenzó Ángel, sin volverse – Pero, por favor, repíteme la descripción física de mi atacante…

-Un muchacho de veinti-tantos años. Alto, piel pálida, cabello largo y negro, suelto como el mío, y mirada maligna. Muy maligna – me estremecí.

-¿Y cómo me mataba?

-Te prendía fuego – le recordé – con el poder de su mente.

Silencio. A la final, Ángel me observó.

-Y, en tus sueños, este vampiro tenía (aparte de ese poder) otras habilidades más…

-Podía convertirse en niebla. La luz solar no le afectaba y hasta podía cambiar de forma – hice una pausa, preocupado – ¿Quién es, Ángel? Lo conoces, ¿verdad? Existe en la realidad – volví a estremecerme.

-A decir verdad, existió. Pero lo suponía fuera de juego – Ángel frunció el ceño – Es un viejo enemigo. Su nombre es Frederick. Fue iniciado en la sangre por el Maestro en el 1550. Con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en uno de sus discípulos favoritos – suspiró – Además, fue el amante de Darla antes de que yo llegara.

-Hum… Es curioso. Cuando contacté con el espíritu de Darla hace años y me contó su historia, jamás lo mencionó. Y ahora que caigo, ni Dru, ni Spike ni tú lo hicieron tampoco cuando los entrevisté…

-Sí, bueno… Frederick era una página oscura en nuestras vidas – se justificó él – Ignoro los motivos que habrán tenido Spike y Drusilla para no decirte nada sobre él pero, en lo que a mí respecta, fue… una especie de adversario personal mío antes que nada.

-Entiendo. ¿Y cuál es su historia?

-Estuvo junto al Maestro hasta mediados de la década del 30. Luego, se marchó hacia algún rincón del mundo y no supimos nada más de él hasta el año 2001, cuando intentó destruir a Buffy en Sunnydale.8 Había vuelto más poderoso que nunca. Al año siguiente, lo intentó conmigo aquí, en Los Ángeles. Wolfram & Hart eran los responsables de ese ataque, el cual culminó en su derrota y posterior coma.9

-Un segundo. ¿Está en coma? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Sería largo y tedioso de contar. El hecho es que, gracias a Fred, le fritamos el cerebro. W&H se llevó su cuerpo y nunca más se supo de él… hasta ahora – Ángel me miró – Hasta que soñaste con él y su nuevo retorno.

Silencio. Los dos nos observamos, comprendiendo lo que todo eso significaba. Sin embargo, todavía había algunos enigmas qué resolver en esta historia.

-Ángel, ese vampiro posee poderes formidables – dije – Poderes que ninguno de nosotros tiene. ¿Cómo los adquirió?

-Bien… esto lo supe más tarde, claro. Los obtuvo luego de beberse el Elixir.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Una sustancia mítica. Una leyenda para nuestra raza: _el vampiro que bebiera del Elixir se convertirá en un dios oscuro_. Era un mito… hasta que Frederick demostró su realidad.

-Y así obtuvo esos poderes – razoné – y se convirtió en un dios viviente – no pude no volver a estremecerme – Ahora, mi duda es la siguiente: ¿Por qué yo soñé con este monstruo? ¿Qué vinculo tengo, como para haberlo visto con tanto detalle en mis pesadillas, si no lo conozco personalmente?

-Tengo una teoría…

-¿Cuál es?

-Que eso fue gracias a los Poderes.

-¿Perdón? ¿Te refieres a _"Los Poderes Que Son"_? ¿Los enigmáticos seres todopoderosos tras el telón cósmico? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos conmigo?

-En realidad, es conmigo – me corrigió Ángel – Veras… antes, cuando algo malo iba a suceder, los Poderes se comunicaban conmigo. Primero, mediante mi amigo Doyle, luego, por Cordelia. Al ya no estar ninguno de los dos y viendo que una nueva amenaza se acercaba, los Poderes deben haberte escogido como su nuevo "conducto".

Me quedé pasmado.

-Yo… ¿Conducto de los Poderes?

-Tiene sentido. Tus sueños proféticos son iguales a las videncias que tenía Cordelia.

-La verdad, es que no me siento cómodo con la idea – repliqué – En última instancia y después de tantos años, ¿has averiguado algo nuevo sobre ellos? ¿Sabes quién o qué son?

-No sé nada más de lo que te conté hace años atrás. Son los seres superiores tras bambalinas en este teatro cósmico. Qué son, quienes son y si realmente son buenos de verdad… nada de eso ha sido respondido todavía. Y creo que nunca lo será. A decir verdad, ya no importa. Lo importante es el mensaje que nos han pasado… y ese sí que es claro: _Frederick está de regreso_.

Ángel apretó los puños. Nunca lo vi tan furioso como en ese momento. Sin duda, ese vampiro debía ser terrible como para ponerlo así.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – inquirí.

-Prepararnos – dijo – Si Frederick está de vuelta, buscará no sólo destruirme a mí. Su venganza llegará a todos.

-¿Reunirás a la banda?

-Todos estamos muy dispersos desde hace algunos años – me explicó – Gunn e Illyria se han marchado juntos… Lorne nos dejó hace tiempo… No he vuelto a ver a Wesley desde que derrotamos a Wolfram & Hart. Lamentablemente, su espíritu estaba ligado a ellos por un contrato que firmó y cuando la ciudad volvió a la normalidad luego de su paso por el Infierno, su fantasma desapareció.10

-¿Connor?

-Mi hijo está ocupado con… ciertos asuntos personales. No creo que venga.

-¿Y Spike? ¿Qué hay de él?

Ángel guardó silencio.

-No podemos encontrarlo – reconoció – Ha desaparecido. Sospechamos que gente afín a Wolfram & Hart lo secuestró. No sabemos dónde se lo llevaron ni cuándo volverá. Por eso está Faith aquí. Íbamos a buscarlo, antes de que tú llegaras con esto.

No dije nada, pero la ausencia de Spike me preocupaba. _¿Qué sería de él? ¿Estaría bien?_

Muy pronto, obtendría la respuesta a ese enigma.

…Y no iba a gustarme.

* * *

 **5**

 **INTENTO DE ASESINATO**

Spike había vuelto a Los Ángeles, aunque ya no era el mismo.

Montaba una _Harley-Davidson_ y llevaba unas incongruentes gafas de Sol cubriéndole el rostro. No miraba a ningún sitio que no fuera hacia el frente. Tenía un solo objetivo en su cabeza, una sola idea en su mente. Frederick la había plantado allí, gracias a sus poderes: _destruir a Ángel_.

Por supuesto, lo que únicamente deseaba su nuevo amo era utilizarlo como distracción. Mientras Spike oficiaba de _"agente exterminador"_ , él utilizaría a Trollenberg y las instalaciones de aquél laboratorio para restaurar –y mejorar– su cuerpo. En última instancia, Ángel se vería obligado a matar a Spike y luego iría por él… y cuando eso sucediera, un Frederick renacido y más poderoso que nunca le haría frente y lo destruiría.

Spike detuvo su moto. La iglesia se alzaba ante él. Lentamente, descendió con una enorme escopeta entre sus manos. Caminó en silencio hacia la puerta y se detuvo. Pareció vacilar. Luego, se escondió tras unos arbustos y esperó.

Faith pasó por el lugar, sin verlo. Llevaba un enorme cuchillo cazador atado al cinto y una estaca entre las manos. Parecía estar patrullando la zona.

Spike esperó pacientemente hasta que la Cazadora se hubo marchado. Entonces comenzó a buscar la forma de entrar a la iglesia. Rodeó el edificio y probó suerte con la puerta trasera. Esta se abrió sin problemas…

Alzando la escopeta, entró, dispuesto a lograr su cometido.

* * *

Ángel había abierto un armario. Vi que en su interior había muchas armas dispuestas. Escogió una gran espada y la sopesó.

-¿Eso servirá contra Frederick? – le pregunté.

-La verdad, no – meneó la cabeza – Nunca supimos realmente cómo matarlo. Buffy llegó a estaquearlo una vez…

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que simplemente volvió a regenerarse. Virtualmente, es imparable.

-¿Cómo lo derrotaron la primera vez?

-Willow y Tara usaron su magia y abrieron un hoyo interdimensional. Buffy lo tiró por él. Wolfram & Hart lo trajo, un año después, y lo "reclutó" para enviarlo en mi contra.

-Genial. De modo que ese monstruo es prácticamente eterno – dije, sombrío – ¿No sería mejor buscar alguna alternativa mágica?

-Si al menos Illyria estuviera aquí, tal vez…

Ángel enmudeció. Un curioso ruido se sintió. Venía desde la parte trasera de la iglesia.

-¿Faith, tal vez? – pregunté.

-No lo creo – Ángel frunció el ceño – Creo que tenemos visitas.

Ni bien acabó de decirlo, la puerta de la sacristía se abrió de golpe y alguien entró con una escopeta en alto. Jaló el gatillo y disparó.

El escritorio que teníamos en medio de los dos voló, hecho astillas. Ángel se tiró al piso y yo le seguí. Ambos rodamos por él y acabamos enfrentando a nuestro asesino.

-¿Spike? – pregunté. Efectivamente, era él. Iba vestido con su clásica gabardina negra y llevaba unos lentes de Sol. No dijo nada en ningún momento. Simplemente buscó a Ángel, ignorándome, y volvió a disparar.

Ángel recibió los balazos en el pecho y gritó. La fuerza del impacto lo mandó volando hacia atrás, contra una pared. La herida hubiera resultado fatal para un ser humano ordinario; para un vampiro, era apenas un rasguño importante.

Pero Spike no parecía decidido a detenerse. Como un autómata caminó hasta Ángel y se dispuso a volver a dispararle… entonces, Faith entró saltando por una ventana, destrozando el vidrio y cayéndole encima.

Spike y ella rodaron por el suelo, la escopeta, fuera del alcance del rubio. Sin amedrentarse ni detenerse, él le dio un puñetazo. Se le subió encima e intentó aplastarle el cráneo contra las baldosas.

Faith se sacudió y lo empujó. Spike fue a caer contra el armario lleno de armas. Viejas hachas y espadas se desperdigaron por todas partes. Tomó una daga y se la lanzó a la Cazadora.

La cuchilla se le incrustó en el hombro. Faith gritó y se tambaleó. Al pasar a su lado tras Ángel, el rubio le dio un golpe con el revés de la mano, mandándola otra vez al suelo.

Herido todavía en el pecho, Ángel se había incorporado y ya lo enfrentaba. Su rostro mudó su expresión humana hasta adquirir la cara de un demonio. Rugió y enseño los colmillos.

Spike simplemente se paró delante de él y se quitó las gafas de Sol. Dos pozos de oscuridad reemplazaban sus bellos ojos celestes. Sonrió y habló por primera vez en la noche.

-Frederick te envía saludos, Ángelus – dijo, extrayendo de entre sus ropas una estaca – Dice que, por supuesto, no podre matarte, pero que deberás hacerlo tú conmigo, si quieres pararme.

Iba a estaquearlo. Ese era su objetivo. Y yo sabía que –como había dicho– iba a fallar. Entonces, Ángel tendría que matarlo para poder detenerlo.

Debía impedir esa tragedia.

Salté hacia Spike con una pesada silla entre las manos. Se la asesté en la cabeza, con fuerza. El rubio se tambaleó. Se volvió hacia mí y me clavó el pedazo de madera en el pecho. El dolor fue atroz, pero por suerte, no alcanzó mi corazón: _había sido estaqueado a la derecha._

Ángel aprovechó la distracción de Spike conmigo para propinarle un feroz puñetazo. Fue más que suficiente: aquello lo dejó _nock-out_.

-¡Ángel! – Faith se acercó a él. Malherida en el hombro, había conseguido sacarse la daga, pero sangraba – ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes por mí. Sanaré – su rostro revirtió a humano otra vez. Observó a la chica y luego a mí. Con no cierto esfuerzo, me quité la estaca mal clavada.

En silencio, los tres miramos a Spike. Yacía inconsciente en el piso.

Frederick había hecho su primer movimiento, su primer ataque. Este round casi lo ganó. Pero la batalla final con él estaba por llegar.

* * *

 **6**

 **REGENERACIÓN**

 **Laboratorio de Wolfram & Hart. **

**Desierto de California.**

Todo estaba listo. El Dr. Trollenberg, controlado por Frederick, preparó la cámara química llena de sustancias nutrientes que el vampiro necesitaba para restaurar –y mejorar– su cuerpo. Sostenido por un arnés metálico y completamente desnudo, fue elevado y sumergido en ella, mientras unas agujas hipodérmicas se clavaban automáticamente en sus brazos y piernas.

-Iniciando proceso de regeneración – dijo Trollenberg, tecleando en una computadora – en tres, dos, uno… _¡Ya!_

Frederick se estremeció. Alternativamente al baño de nutrientes, a su cuerpo lo bombardeó una corriente eléctrica galvánica. Sentía un gran dolor, pero a su vez, un gran placer al saber que el resultado final de aquel experimento no iba a ser otro que su recuperación total.

-Procediendo a inyectar nano-meds – anunció Trollenberg – _¡Ya!_

Millones de máquinas microscópicas ingresaron en el cuerpo del vampiro. Su función era arreglar lo que estuviera dañado y limpiar, a nivel celular.

Una nueva descarga eléctrica lo sacudió. Frederick no pudo evitar sonreír. Su cuerpo comenzaba velozmente a regenerarse y a sanar: sus músculos volvían a crecer, lo mismo que su cabello. En cuestión de un par de minutos, todo estaría completado.

Y ya nadie podría a detenerlo.

* * *

Cuando Spike se recuperó, volvió a ser dueño de sus actos y pudo finalmente hablar con nosotros. Nos contó cómo Wolfram & Hart lo había secuestrado y llevado al laboratorio del desierto. Y cómo se encontró con Frederick y este planeaba restaurar su cuerpo para volver y destruirlos a todos…

Ángel no perdió el tiempo. Conociendo la amenaza, decidió actuar cuanto antes. Pese a las protestas de Faith de aguardar a la llegada de su equipo de Cazadoras, tomó algunas armas y se subió a un Viper negro estacionado cerca de la iglesia. Iba a ir directamente a la boca del lobo y no le importaba nada.

En cuanto se sentó delante del volante y encendió el motor, me colé velozmente en el asiento del copiloto, para su sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó.

-¿Qué no es obvio? – repliqué – Voy contigo.

-No. Bájate. Esto es algo que tengo que afrontar solo.

-Y un cuerno. Yo tuve los sueños, ¿recuerdas? Sé lo que va a pasar. ¡No voy a dejarte ir solo a tu muerte!

Ángel iba a discutir conmigo, pero decidió que no valía la pena. Arrancó el auto y se dirigió hacia una avenida desierta. Condujo velozmente hasta fuera de la ciudad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo lo que duró el viaje hasta el desierto, pero ambos éramos conscientes de que no sabíamos cómo demonios íbamos a derrotar a Frederick.

A la final, llegamos al sitio. El enorme complejo se elevaba al cielo estrellado de la noche, en silencio. No había guardias por ningún lado, algo que alarmó a Ángel. Paró el coche y bajamos lentamente, nuestros sentidos vampíricos alerta.

Descubrimos la causa de la falta de seguridad muy pronto cuando hallamos los cadáveres de los guardias, secos totalmente de sangre. No eran los únicos: a medida que avanzábamos por los asépticos pasillos del laboratorio, vimos más cuerpos y todos muertos de la misma forma.

Sin sangre, secos, con marcas de mordidas en los cuellos.

-Esto es malo – dijo Ángel, en voz baja, mientras levantaba su espada – Esto es muy malo.

Y vaya si no lo era.

Nos topamos con Frederick frente a frente dentro de una habitación. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba totalmente restaurado, lo mismo que su cabello, el cual le caía como un manto negro sobre los hombros. Estaba alimentándose de su última víctima, saciando su inmensa sed vampírica. Con cierto asco y horror por la masacre, observé que se trataba de un científico de baja estatura, un enano. En la tarjeta colocada en la solapa de su pecho leí: _"Dr. Trollenberg"._

Frederick alzó la mirada hacia nosotros. Su rostro de vampiro remitió a humano y sonrió, mientras se erguía, limpiándose la boca de la sangre consumida.

-Hola, Ángelus – saludó – Estaba esperándote.

* * *

 **7**

 **EL PRÍNCIPE DEL MAL**

Se hizo el silencio. Al menos, por un rato largo. Frederick y Ángel se observaron cara a cara, directamente a los ojos, hasta que el primero habló:

-Trece años. He estado ausente trece años – dijo – Trece años sumido en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Y todo, por tú culpa.

Avanzó un par de pasos y se plantó, cruzándose de brazos.

Aproveché para estudiarlo detenidamente. Era en verdad un ejemplar muy guapo de vampiro, aquél _"Príncipe del Mal"_. Alto, musculoso y de cabello largo hasta los hombros, un cabello negro bastante sedoso que le cubría el cráneo como un manto. Sus ojos también tenían un brillo propio, pero era un brillo de luz oscura. Ese era un auténtico Hijo de las Tinieblas. Parecía haber nacido para ser vampiro.

Parecía haber nacido para ser, entre nosotros los condenados, un dios.

Un dios oscuro y terrible. Un dios de la sangre.

Una bestia de 465 años de edad, imparable. Capaz de sembrar el caos, la locura y la muerte a su paso.

-A través de tu mente, puedo ver con facilidad pasmosa todo lo que me he perdido de tu vida en estos años – continuó Frederick – Vaya. ¿Fuiste jefe de Wolfram & Hart durante una temporada? Quién lo hubiera pensado. Y salvaste a la ciudad del Infierno… ¡Bravo! Y también… bueno, esto sí que no me lo esperaba – sonrió – ¡Fuiste padre! Engendraste un hijo. Y con mi Darla…

Silencio otra vez. La sonrisa murió en el rostro de Frederick. La mirada que ahora le dedicó a Ángel fue muy dura.

-Trece años, Ángelus. Mientras tú te paseabas por ahí, impresionándolos a todos, yo yacía deteriorándome aquí dentro.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tú te lo buscaste – Ángel alzó la espada. Sin embargo, no lo atacó. No todavía.

-Voy a matarte, ¿sabes? Solo uno de los dos va a salir vivo de aquí hoy. ¿Entiendes eso? – la sonrisa demente volvió a relampaguear en el rostro de Frederick. Entonces, lo inevitable sucedió: _se fijó en mí_. Me observó por primera vez y se turbó – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y tú quién eres?

Le siguió otro rato de silencio en el que sentí que mi mente era explorada por sus poderes telepáticos. Frederick se mostró totalmente desconcertado.

-Vampiro con alma – dijo, al fin – Otro. Y lo más extraño es que te hayas en el cuerpo de otro vampiro. Hum… interesante caso de transmigración – hizo una pausa – Vaya historia la tuya, muchacho. Sin duda, habría sido fascinante haberte conocido antes, pero ya es tarde. Vienes con Ángelus, de modo que también habrás de morir en segundo plano – Frederick miró a Ángel – Luego de matarlos a ambos, iré por el resto. Los cazaré uno por uno, los torturaré y los mataré también. En especial, a tu siempre amada Buffy. _¡La haré chillar como un cerdo!_ – prometió y se echó a reír.

Ángel no pudo soportarlo más. Avanzó con la espada en alto y se la clavó en el pecho. Frederick simplemente se convirtió en niebla y se escurrió hacia su espalda, intacto. Cuando se re-materializó, le propinó un golpe contundente que lo envió a través de una pared.

Ángel yació indefenso entre cascotes, herido. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo e intentó enfrentar a su enemigo, pero éste -con el poder de su mente-, lo obligó a arrodillarse ante él.

-Este es tu fin, Ángelus – le dijo – ¿No te das cuenta? _¡Soy un dios!_ Nada puedes hacer en mi contra. No existe nada ni nadie que pueda detenerme. ¡Voy a matarte!

Y lo decía en serio. Y yo sabía que sí… porque había visto esa misma escena cientos de veces en mis sueños.

Mis pesadillas acababan en este punto: _Frederick utilizando su telekinesis para prenderle fuego a Ángel._

Iba a incinerarlo hasta las cenizas.

 _¡Iba a quemarlo vivo!_

No podía dejar que eso pasara. No. Pero, ¿cómo detener a aquél dios oscuro? ¿Cómo salvar a Ángel?

La respuesta prácticamente me chocó. Tal vez era verdad que me había convertido –temporalmente– en un conducto de los Poderes Que Son y ellos me susurraron la solución al oído. En todo caso, podía funcionar…

Iba a ser doloroso, pero si funcionaba… otro gran mal sería evitado.

-Adiós, Ángelus – Frederick iba a hacerlo. Se preparaba para lanzarle a Ángel una ráfaga telekinetica que lo carbonizaría. Si iba a intervenir, tenía que ser en ese momento.

De modo que salté y me interpuse entre los dos cuando la ráfaga energética salió eyectada. Y mi cuerpo prestado – el cuerpo bello y atractivo de Gary Stu– estalló en llamas de vivos colores al recibir el impacto y se volvió cenizas ante la atónita mirada de los dos presentes.

El dolor atroz duró solo unos segundos. Luego, otra vez volvía a ser un alma errante sin cuerpo alzándose libre hacia el éter. El eufórico momento pasó bien rápido; el mundo material tiraba de mí. Volví a descender y a introducirme en el cuerpo del primer vampiro sin alma en las inmediaciones.

En el cuerpo de Frederick.

Esta vez la fusión fue dolorosa. Me topé con una mente muy malévola que no quiso dejarme entrar. Hubo una feroz batalla de voluntades y a la final, consiguió imponerse la mía…

Oí como los pensamientos de Frederick gritaban, llenos de ira y frustración antes de desaparecer. Y como yo parpadeaba y observaba a través de sus ojos, dentro de su cuerpo… el que ahora era mío, para toda la eternidad.

-Ángel – dije – Soy yo… Estoy vivo – y para demostrarle la veracidad de mis palabras, lo tomé de la mano y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-Increíble – dijo él y me observó detenidamente – Sencillamente es… increíble.

-Al destruir mi cuerpo anterior, Frederick se ha condenado para siempre. Estoy dentro de él… y tengo todos sus poderes.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, mientras juntos observábamos cómo el fuego terminaba de consumir los restos de mi otro cuerpo y se apagaba.

* * *

 **8**

 **PARIA**

-Puedo sentirlos, Ángel – le dije, tiempo después. Ambos habíamos abandonado el laboratorio y luego de buscar ropa para mí, a bordo de su Viper, regresábamos a la ciudad – Los pensamientos de todos los habitantes de Los Ángeles… Mi Dios – hice una pausa, fascinado – Es como estar en mitad de un estadio de futbol lleno y oír a la multitud rugir… y poder concentrarte en todos y cada uno de ellos – hice otra pausa – La telepatía es maravillosa… y terrible.

Ángel no dijo nada. Continuó manejando por un largo trecho hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Detuvo el auto bruscamente y me miró.

-¿Y Frederick?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Su mente. ¿Dónde está?

Tardé un rato en responder.

-No lo sé. Pero una cosa es bien segura: _no está aquí_ – dije y me señalé la cabeza.

-Pero tienes su cuerpo.

-Pues… sí.

-…Y sus poderes…

-Claro. No entiendo adónde quieres llegar con esto, Ángel. Yo…

Enmudecí. Involuntariamente, le leí los pensamientos… y comprendí.

-Es este cuerpo, ¿verdad? Su poder… te preocupa – dije.

-Una vez estuve dentro de él – me explicó – Fue durante un breve lapso de tiempo. Frederick y yo intercambiamos lugares.11 Y sí… dentro de ese cuerpo hay muchísimo poder acumulado. Y no es solo eso… también está el hecho de que Frederick es astuto. Siempre encuentra la forma de regresar de donde sea. Tú lo has visto.

-Ángel, él ya no va a volver – le aseguré – Se ha ido para siempre. Ahora, yo estoy a cargo aquí dentro y estos poderes son míos… y el único uso que van a tener es para hacer el Bien.

Ángel no parecía convencido. Para nada.

-No te ofendas, pero creo que mejor… te bajas del auto.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo volver a casa contigo, entiende – tragó saliva – No con ese cuerpo. Es demasiado… para todos nosotros. Si te hicieras la idea de cuánto daño nos causó Frederick en el pasado, lo comprenderías.

-Lo sé. Pero no soy él. ¡Por Dios! _¿Es que acaso ahora voy a convertirme en un paria para todos ustedes?_

-Spike no va a comprenderlo. Tampoco Faith – dijo Ángel, con tristeza – Y Buffy… simplemente, Frederick la hizo sufrir mucho en su momento.

Silencio. Bajé la vista, dolido. Pero lo entendí.

-Lo siento. De veras.

-Está bien, Ángel. Mensaje entendido – abrí la puerta del coche y salí – Puedes dejarme aquí. Creo que caminaré un buen rato.

-Escucha: llámame por teléfono más tarde. Buscaremos alguna alternativa… consultaremos a Giles y veremos que puede hacerse.

Asentí, pero solo para dejarlo complacido. No lo estaba –para nada– y se notaba bastante que le costaba dejarme ahí, pese a que había pretendido lo contrario. Finalmente, arrancó el Viper y se marchó.

Miré el coche hasta que se alejó por la ruta. Luego me senté al borde del camino a pensar.

El Sol salió por el horizonte momentos después. Su luz me dio de lleno y nada malo pasó. Con lágrimas en los ojos, me levanté y comencé a caminar.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **EXILIO**

Ángel es un héroe, un campeón que lucha por las causas perdidas. Ángel no abandonaba a nadie. Nunca.

Si Ángel no me quería a su lado, era por una buena razón. Y la había. El cuerpo de Frederick, su presencia, le molestaban. Y sus poderes lo abrumaban.

A mí me sucedió lo mismo con esto último durante las semanas siguientes. No sólo obtuve el don de la mente –la telepatía–, también podía mover cosas sin tocarlas –telekinesis– y descubrí que, incluso, esto mismo podría servirme para desplazarme por las distancias a través del aire.

Sí, podía volar.

Tenía muchos dones y poderes, y era mi tarea ahora descubrir qué podía y qué no podía hacer. Era una tarea larga y agridulce. Me había sacado el premio mayor de la lotería con aquél cuerpo, pero las cosas estaban a años luz de ser ideales.

Con este "regalito" había tenido que renunciar voluntariamente a la nueva vida que me había forjado. _"Gary"_ estaba muerto, esto me quedó claro. Con pena y muchísimo dolor, tuve que comunicarles la noticia a mis amados Sonia y Cristian, como si yo fuera otra persona que los llamaba en su nombre para darles la mala nueva. No podíamos seguir juntos, los tres; no podía estar con nadie hasta que no pudiera controlar –y conocer– todos los poderes de este cuerpo. Simplemente, era demasiado peligroso involucrar a más gente en esto.

…Y así fue como acabé siendo un paria, un exiliado de todos los que conocí y amé. Y, convertido en un auténtico dios oscuro, estoy a punto de emprender un nuevo viaje a los confines de este mundo. Un viaje muy parecido al que emprendí cuando mi existencia de vampiro con alma dio inicio hace muchos años atrás. Un viaje de descubrimiento y exploración.

 _¿Quién, en verdad, soy ahora? ¿Cuál es mi destino? ¿Qué me depara el futuro?_

No sabía si en ese largo peregrinar encontraría las respuestas, pero una cosa era bien segura: **el tiempo tenía la última palabra**.

Y, siendo vampiro y eterno, tiempo… es lo que más me sobraba.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **ORDEN DE LECTURA DE LA SAGA** _ **"HISTORIAS DE VAMPIROS"**_

 **1 – Drusilla.**

 **2 – William, el Sangriento.**

 **3 – Ángelus, el Terrible.**

 **4 – Darla.**

 **5 – El Ángel Caído.**

 **6 – El Regreso de Drusilla.**

 **7 – Faith, la Cazavampiros.**

 **8 – El Sirviente de la Muerte (fuera de continuidad).**

 **9 – La Danza de los Muertos.**

 **10 – El Príncipe del Mal**

* * *

 **ORDEN DE LECTURA DE LA SAGA DE FREDERICK**

 **1 – Frederick, el Vampiro.**

 **2 – El Regreso de Frederick.**

 **3 – La Garra Negra (fuera de continuidad)**

 **4 – La Batalla Final (fuera de continuidad)**

 **5 – El Príncipe del Mal.**

* * *

1 Hechos ocurridos en _"La Danza de los Muertos"_.

2 Dos deidades del panteón afrobrasileño.

3 Cuando me imaginé al personaje de Trollenberg, lo hice tomando como base al actor Peter Dinklage, a quienes los fans de _"Juego de Tronos"_ seguramente conocerán y muy bien.

4 En _"El Regreso de Frederick"_.

5 Véase _"After The Fall"_ , el comic con el que dio inicio a la Sexta Temporada de Ángel, para más datos.

6 Ángel se mudó a ella en _"Aftermath"_ , el arco argumental que le siguió al comic _"After The Fall"_.

7 En _"Faith, la Cazavampiros"_.

8 En _"Frederick, el Vampiro"_.

9 En _"El Regreso de Frederick"_.

10 Durante el arco argumental del comic _"After The Fall"_ , Wesley regresaba de la muerte convertido en una especie de fantasma. Los Socios Mayores de Wolfram & Hart lo utilizaban como enlace o conducto para mantener controlado a Ángel. Al término de esa historia y al volver L.A del Infierno, Wes desapareció.

11 En _"El Regreso de Frederick"_.


End file.
